


Be my eyes

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blind!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: The reader is blind after a mission went wrong with the Avengers, and is desperate to accompany the team on a mission after a year out of action.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Reader/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Be my eyes - part one

“Y/N! Heads up!”  
You heard Bucky’s yell a fraction of a second too late and felt something hard collide with the side of your face – an apple.  
“Asshole!” you yelled, clutching your face and pretending to stagger in pain, hearing his laugh from the other side of the room: your target. You reached down and felt for the apple where you’d heard it thud to the floor, picked it up and lobbed it towards the sound of his laughter, giving a satisfied smirk in Bucky’s direction when you heard him yell in pain.  
That pretty much summed up the relationship between you and Buck. You loved it.  
Ever since you had been blinded in a battle with the Avengers a year ago, everyone had started treating you differently. You’d immediately put a stop to it, not wanting to feel worse than you already did with your loss of sight, begging everyone to treat you as normally as they could. After a year you could pretty much fend for yourself, as long as you were within the confines of the compound and around the people who had looked after you from day one. But it still sucked.  
You had given it a great deal of thought, and you reckoned would rather be deaf, or mute, or both, just as long as you could see something again. You missed colours.  
But you didn’t let yourself wallow in your own self pity for too long, that would only drive you more insane. You had your ears still, which had become hyper-sensitive since the accident and allowed you to hear things in a way you never would have when you still had your sight. And you had Loki.  
Your relationship with Loki was a unique one. You were closer with him than any of the other Avengers, even though you’d never seen him before. He’d arrived a week after the accident, when you were at your lowest, and he was at his too. The timing couldn’t have been better; you had clicked straight away and he had hardly left your side since he had arrived, finding comfort in the fact that you were now an outsider like him.  
When he’d kissed you for the first time you hadn’t seen it coming (literally), but had felt elated and relieved. If not for your blindness you knew you would have made a move way before he did, but not being able to actually see him had knocked your confidence massively. You could picture him in your head well enough, but only in his human form. You knew about the whole frost giant thing, he had only told you, but he refused to describe himself to you like that. It was a work in progress.  
That was why you trusted him to be your eyes: he knew exactly how and when to explain things to you in the right way, which allowed you to picture the things he was describing so clearly in your head. It wasn’t the same as actually seeing, but it was close. You had felt vulnerable to start with, but not anymore.  
Bucky’s overexaggerated moans of pain still carrying across the room were proof of this.  
“What’s up Buck, Y/N beating you up again?”  
That was Steve’s voice, humorous and light-hearted.  
“You know it.” you grinned, bracing yourself for another flying apple, but none came.  
“Hey kid.”  
A large hand descended on your head, ruffling your hair and you swatted it away playfully.  
“Hey Tony. Found the cure for blindness yet?”  
“Still searching, endlessly, relentlessly… you know the drill.”  
Tony blamed himself for your blindness. He’d been slightly preoccupied warding off a giant monster from attacking a hospital when it had happened. Selfish really. Not. His excuse was that he’d recruited you and it was only your eighth mission, and he should have been protecting you, blah blah blah. No one else thought it was his fault apart from him, and you especially didn’t blame him. It was down to your stupidity, thinking you could take on twenty fire demons or whatever they were at the same time. Which apparently you could not do. You missed going on missions with the team and using your magic more than anything.  
Still, Tony was determined to restore your eyesight, which he ‘owed’ to you. It was a reoccurring joke that every morning you asked him if he’d found a cure. And he said no. Every. Single. Morning. A sad joke when you thought about it really. You had hope though, whether that be a good thing or a bad thing. If anyone was going to find a cure for blindness, it was Tony.  
A second later Loki entered the room, you could tell from the subtle change in atmosphere. Bucky shut up abruptly and then started talking with Steve, and Tony stopped humming. You wished they wouldn’t.  
“Morning.” Loki said, brushing the back of your hand lightly and sitting down next to you.  
The room slowly filled as people came in for breakfast and ambient chat filled the room, until Tony bought it to an abrupt silence five minutes later by announcing that there was some sort of attack going on nearby. And you needed to leave. Right now.  
It took everyone a second to realise what he had said. Then realisation hit.  
Panic rippled across the room as everyone hastened to their feet, abandoning their food and running to get their gear on. A feeling of dull sadness settled heavily on your chest as you remained seated, no longer hungry.  
“Tony…”  
“No Y/N, you are not coming.”  
Loki squeezed your hand briefly before you felt him leave your side to go after the others.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Fat lot of use that was. Usually you had more time to try and persuade Tony to let you come along before a mission… but maybe you could use that to your advantage today. You allowed your magic to rise to the palm of your hand and felt it grow hot; you could picture so clearly the purple swirling ball of magic that would be sat there right now. No one could stop you from going with them. You weren’t going to sit and wait and worry here by yourself anymore.  
“Y/N, no… what are you-” Tony’s voice interrupted your determined thoughts as you charged past him down the corridor to get your gear on. He grabbed your arm and turned you to face him.  
“You can’t come with us.”  
“Let me try. Please.”  
“Y/N, I’m sorry, you can’t get hurt again! This is non-negotiable.”  
“Great, see you in a minute.” you retorted, swinging back around towards your room. He let you go.  
You struggled into your gear as quickly as possible, fighting down glee as the familiar feel of your gear enveloped you, and charged back out into the corridor. Hearing the roar of the Quinjet’s engine outside filled you with excitement, and you flipped yourself over the banister and used your magic to break your fall three floors below. See! You weren’t completely useless after all.  
“Y/N? Why are you…” Bucky’s voice. Worried.  
“I’m coming with you. It’s non-negotiable.” you told him with a grin.  
“I don’t… did Tony…?”  
“Where’s Y/N? What-”  
There was Loki. So many questions! Why couldn’t you just leave already?  
“No. Absolutely not.” said Loki after a split second of silence.  
“That’s what I said.” Tony’s voice.  
“Absolutely yes. Come on!” you told them, holding out a hand for no one in particular.  
“You can’t come on a mission! You can’t see!”  
Wow. Way to state the obvious.  
“We need to leave…”  
“Fine! Fine. Put this on.” Tony thrust a small object into your hand. An earpiece.  
“Loki, do not leave her side.”  
Loki grabbed your outstretched hand and pulled you towards the door.  
“This is an awful idea.” he told you, breaking into a jog.  
You couldn’t care less. You were running, outside in the cold, fresh air, about to go on a mission for the first time in a year and use your powers, actually use them.  
There was an outburst of protest as you entered the Quinjet, and you couldn’t help but smile at how much these guys cared for you.  
After an intense argument with Tony that lasted about three and a half minutes, you reached the agreement that Loki would be next to you at all times, under no circumstances should you be out of anyone’s sight at any one time, and you would go back to the jet the minute things got out of hand, which they undoubtedly would. Although it was annoying and unnecessary, you allowed it, because you knew that it would get easier after this. You were finally going on a mission! Messing this up was not an option, you had to be allowed back out again after this was all over.  
“Okay, we’re here, and we’re going straight in. You know what to do.” Tony said. An example of one of his great pep talks.  
Loki’s hand was in yours as you stood up, buzzing with excitement.  
“Let’s go.”


	2. Be my eyes - part two

The noise was overwhelming.

As your main method of recognising what was going on around you without your sight, having it so distorted and loud wasn’t ideal. You did what you could, trying desperately to only hear Loki’s voice telling you what to do over the din. Before, the sounds of fights had gone straight over your head; you would tune out and focus on what was in front of you, but now it was a bit different. And the noises were horrific: screams and yells, thuds and crunches. You’d never really noticed it before.   
Okay, so maybe this hadn’t been the best idea, charging into a battle having not trained for a year and with no eyesight. Not that you would ever give Tony the satisfaction of admitting that.   
Still, you thought you were coping quite well. You hadn’t fallen over yet, and you knew your magic was making contact with the rights things, you could feel it as you sent out powerful blasts from your hands. The feeling of using your magic to its full potential and pushing your limits was amazing; you’d forgotten how exhilarated it made you feel.   
If only you could see.  
After a while you were bone tired, and feeling quite light-headed, from a combination of using your magic more in the last ten minutes than you had in the last year and having the whole team yelling in one ear through your earpiece, Loki yelling in the other and the noise of destruction around you, which was very loud. And now there was another sound, louder and more terrifying than anything you’d heard yet. Gunshots.   
A second later everything became quieter; almost muffled. You were confused for a second before realising Loki had created a shield around the both of you.  
“Are you okay?” Loki asked in concern, lifting your chin.  
You nodded, breathing hard. “Who’s shooting?”  
“It’s S.H.E.I.L.D. That can only be bad news-.” you ripped your earpiece out in frustration, there was too much noise…   
“Y/N, you have to get back to the Quinjet okay? I’m-”  
“No! I’m not leaving you.”  
“Yes, you are. Go now, and stay there until this is over.”  
You were shaking your head, but felt secretly relieved. There was a loud ringing in your head. The noise outside the shield grew suddenly louder. Loki gripped your shoulders tightly.  
“What’s happening?”  
“Go. It’s that way. I love you.”   
Then the shield was gone, and so was Loki. He’d left you facing the direction of the Quinjet, but the sound of your friends in danger was behind you. Silently apologising to Loki, you did a 180 and charged towards the fight, summoning a shield as you went to protect yourself from the gunshots, which were now frighteningly loud.  
“There! She’s there!”  
Who was where? Who’s voice was that? Cursing yourself for ditching your earpiece you fired magic towards the gunfire and heard it cease momentarily. At least you knew where the problem lay.  
“Y/N, no!”  
You instinctively ducked, having heard the panic in Steve’s voice nearby, and felt something whoosh over your head. What the heck was that?   
“Get her! She can’t see for crying out loud, it’s not hard!”   
Shit. You were her. What did S.H.E.I.L.D. want with you?   
You threw up another protective wall of magic as your instinct told you there was more danger, and felt something ricochet hard off of the other side of the wall. Now you were scared. Why were they trying to hurt you?   
“Y/N! Go back to the-” Steve’s voice was cut off as there was a blast from your left and you were thrown off of your feet to land hard on your back what felt like several feet away. Now all you could hear was ringing. It was so loud. You felt something else connect hard with the side of your head, and you lost yourself in the pain.


	3. Be my eyes - part three

It was a violent shiver running through your body which woke you up.   
Slowly, you remembered what had happened, and right as you remembered the pain you’d felt in your head before you’d passed out, the pain returned. You were unable to decide which was worse, the cold or the throbbing in your skull. Breathing heavily, you listened hard for anything that might give away something about where you were, but the only sound you could hear was your breathing, which was becoming more and more erratic. No. Stay calm. Now was not the time to lose your head.  
One thing you knew for sure was that SHEILD had you, and they weren’t keeping you in comfort. You were sat up, strapped by your ankles and wrists to a cold metal chair; it was extremely uncomfortable. You focused on your breathing, trying to think rationally. There was only one reason for them to have kidnapped you, and that was Loki. You just didn’t know why. You thought that Tony and Fury had together convinced SHIELD that Loki was no longer a liability, he’d been with the Avengers for almost a year now and everything had been running smoothly.   
Hadn’t it?  
Loki was going to be so worried. They all were. You cursed yourself for being so stupid, why on earth had you thought it would be a good idea to go into battle after a year of no training and practically no magic use? Yes you’d been bored, but you probably should have come up with another idea, like convincing Tony to let you train again first.  
Well, there was no point dwelling on the past, you were in this mess as a result of your stupid actions and now you had to get yourself out of it. Obviously the team would come for you, but they had to find you first, and that would take time if you knew SHIELD. They tended to be very secretive. You sent out waves of your magic to try and gauge a bit more about your surroundings. You were in a tiny room, you knew that much, and there was a door on the wall opposite to you. Sighing heavily, you ceased to use your powers, still feeling drained from the battle. You weren’t sure how long you’d been out for, it could have been just a few hours or a whole day, but hopefully it had been enough to recharge your powers enough for this. You concentrated on the cuffs that were strapping your wrists to the arms of the chair first, using only a tiny amount of magic to try and find the intricate workings of the lock mechanism inside.   
Click.  
Excellent. One down, three to go. It became easier after the first couple, and soon you were out of the cold, uncomfortable chair, massaging your wrists. Feeling around the room, you found nothing more exciting than a table next to the chair you’d been in with two locked drawers underneath, so concentrated on the door instead, planning on finding a suitable weapon once you were out. You tried the handle of the door, feeling stupid, but then less so when it swung open with no resistance. In an instant, you were running down the long corridor you sensed with your magic in front of you, slightly indignant that they’d deemed you so weak that they didn’t feel the need to lock the door. Unless..   
You stopped running suddenly, realisation and shame washing over you. You were a fool. They’d allowed you to escape. They’d wanted to see how far you would get evading capture. Well, you weren’t going to play their games. You were playing your own game, and you would not lose.   
Clenching your jaw hard, you turned back towards the room you’d come from and walked slowly back, sitting back down in the chair. Now you could sense their presence; they’d been watching you the whole time, observing you like some sort of animal in a zoo.   
That made you mad.   
Really mad.   
You heard footsteps approaching the doorway. Then a man spoke.  
“Well, Y/N, I must say, that was impressive. Quite impressive indee-”  
Whoever it was that was talking did not get to finish their sentence. You leapt to your feet, and released all the pent-up emotion that was in your chest through your magic with a scream: anger, pain, worry, frustration… but mostly anger. It rocketed out from your body in all directions with an impressive sounding ‘whoomph’, and created a plethora of sounds for your ears. Smashing glass, human yells, walls crumbling and… shit. You threw yourself forward from the room as you heard the ceiling come down behind you. You quickly scrambled to your feet. Now you were running.  
“Catch her!” a hoarse voice shouted, the same voice that had begun to talk to you before. Footsteps, loud and fast, were fast approaching behind you. You were running at a flat-out sprint, barely managing to use your magic in enough time to sense what was in front of you before you had passed it. This became a problem when you sensed a wall in front of you with barely enough time to avoid it. There were doors to your left or right. Decision time.   
You slammed into the doors to your left, only to find that they were locked. Typical that. Throwing yourself to the right, these doors opened. You felt a fleeting moment of triumph, but then the floor disappeared from your feet. Your magic hadn’t bothered to alert you of things going on underneath your feet, namely stairs, and now you were falling. You rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap, pretty sure that at least one of your ribs was cracked. It hadn’t done anything to help the pain in your head either. You could hear brutish laughter, and footsteps descending towards where you lay.  
“Stay away from me!” you warned, attempting to scramble to your feet but failing miserably. One of your legs seemed not to want to support you.   
More laughter from above you. Fine then idiots, have it your way.  
You reached deep for your magic, and forced it out of you, every last ounce, and into the stairs which the men were standing on.   
“Christ, someone grab her!” you heard a terrified yell. You gave a satisfied smirk, despite the pain you were in, and pushed, pushed with everything you had, until you were sure the stairwell wouldn’t hold up without your magic to support it. Hoping the brutes were still on it, you withdrew your magic, and listened as a huge rumble confirmed your suspicions.   
“See you.” you said with a wave, hobbling quickly through the nearest door to leave the sounds of the collapsing stairwell and screaming men behind you.   
The headache had reached new levels of pain, almost to the point where one might call it blinding. Hah. You chuckled to yourself, and then staggered as your leg decided to give out again, reaching for a wall which wasn’t there and falling hard to the ground. This escaping business wasn’t going as well as you’d planned. Lying on the ground, you tried to tell yourself to get up and get out, but your body didn’t respond. Great. Now you could hear people running towards you.   
For a few blissful seconds you let yourself believe that it was the team, that they’d come to save you, and that in a few seconds you’d be in Loki’s arms and everything would be fine…  
Two large hands gripped you under your armpits and hauled you unceremoniously to your feet, groaning in annoyance when you wouldn’t support your own weight. Not Loki.  
“We have her.”  
“Stand up!”  
“Get one of the high security cells ready, she’s stronger than we thought…”  
You smirked in your half-conscious state, even though you felt like screaming.   
“What do you think you’re smirking at, witch?”   
A fist connected with your jaw, and that was all you needed to send you back over the edge into nothingness.


	4. Be my eyes - part four

When you slowly regained consciousness again, the headache was gone. Your ribs and leg still hurt, but less substantially than before. You were lying down this time, and strapped down much more firmly than before. There was no chance of you getting out of here. You sent your magic out to scan the room, but something… something felt different. In your head, no, on your head. It took you far longer than it should have. Eyelids were a distant memory for you, they’d been burnt so badly in the accident you hadn’t been able to open them after it happened, but now… they felt lighter. Hardly daring to breathe, you tried to crack them open.  
And you saw.  
Light. There was light. You could see it. Your eyes widened, and then they were open completely. They’d given you back your sight. You blinked several times, emotions crashing over you relentlessly, and there were tears, real tears, coming from your eyes. It was only a mouldy grey ceiling, but to you it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen.  
“We thought we’d have to use donor eyes, but apparently yours weren’t damaged beyond repair.”  
The same voice as before. Your heart sunk; whatever elation you’d been feeling disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. This was bound to come at a terrible price after what you had done.   
The cold slab of metal you were strapped to tipped forward, and you had to restrain yourself from shutting your eyes. You wanted to see, to look, but the light was so bright for your eyes which hadn’t seen for a year. The owner of the voice was a tall, skinny man, who didn’t look very pleasant. You’d imagined him almost perfectly just from his voice.   
“I suppose it’s nice isn’t it? Being able to see after such a long time?”  
You didn’t answer. He didn’t know the half of it.   
“Well, you’re not a chatty one, are you? I’ll cut straight to the chase then. As you have presumably guessed SHIELD has not wasted their time, money and resources on you for nothing, we will expect something from you in return.”   
Your heart was hammering in your chest. You couldn’t lose your sight again, you wouldn’t.   
“All we require is some information on that boyfriend of yours. Do you know him and your little group of friends have been searching for you? Three days is quite a while, I expect they’re worried.”   
Three days?! How long exactly had they knocked you out for? They were looking for you…  
“We will also expect your resignation from ‘The Avengers’ and for you to join SHIELD permanently. We have gifted you with what you desire most and expect you to return the favour.”  
Your head was spinning, unable to process it all.   
Eventually, you spoke.  
“And what if I do not agree to these terms?”  
“Well, I expect you will have your sight taken again, and be tortured until you give in. You will make a highly useful weapon for SHIELD, especially with your sight, but you fared extremely well without it earlier, did you not?”  
You fought down a sob of desperation trying to focus on your anger instead. You needed to channel that, not cry.  
“What sort of information.” you asked, quite politely.  
The man looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure.  
“I beg your pardon?”   
“What sort of information will you need? About Loki?”  
Your voice hitched as you said his name, which gave you away to him.  
He sneered at you before answering.  
“Just simple stuff really, about how he’s a deranged psychopath who tried to take over the world. Oh, and how he should be locked up for his own safety. We’re planning to release it to the public and send him either away from this world, or to jail. Either will do.”   
How you were keeping calm right now was beyond you. This dude could chat shit about you all he liked, but talking like that about Loki in front of you… that was brave, even while you were strapped down. But you had your magic. And your eyes. You were going to get out of this.   
“So, what do you say?” the man was watching you intently. SHEILD wanted you, they needed you. You were going to exploit the hell out of that fact.  
Decision time Y/N.  
“Fine. I’ll do it.” you said eventually.  
“Really! How splendid.” the man exclaimed, looking quite shocked.   
Talk. You needed to make him trust you.   
“So… you, SHIELD, really want… me?”   
Flattery was bound to work on this self-absorbed man.  
“Yes, we’ve been watching you for some time…”  
The idiot was actually releasing you already, and explaining what needed to be done next. You slowly got to your feet, pretending to be weaker than you were. This would give you an advantage later; you leaned on him heavily.  
“Oh, sorry…”  
“Let me help you.” the man said, offering you his arm. It disgusted you to take it, but you obliged. This plan had to work.   
You pretended to listen as he walked you down a corridor, talking to you about enrolling in SHIELD, while wondering how best to get your friends’ attention. Trying your best not to be distracted by the floor to ceiling windows and the view that accompanied them. You weren’t used to seeing yet, and here was New York city spread right in front of your eyes. Focus up Y/N. You would need help to get out of here alive, even with your newfound sight. The man’s monologue and your thought process were both cut off as thirty or so armed guards appeared in front of you.   
“Oh come, is this really necessary?” the man next to you demanded. “She is on our side, and scared. We must help her.”   
You felt a swell of sympathy for the man, before pushing it away swiftly. Remember what he had said about Loki.  
“Bosses orders. He wants to see her.” This was the guy who had called you a witch and punched you, you recognised the gruff voice.  
“I don’t think…”  
“Come with me, now, witch.” the guy grunted, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking you towards him.   
That truly and utterly did it. A plan formulated in your brain as you karate chopped his hand, forcing him to let go of your hair with a surprised grunt of pain, and swung around, pinning him up against the wall by his throat. Immediately, there were a load of guns pointed at your exposed back. You found it difficult to care, you’d been through too much. Now it was time for someone to pay, and this idiot had just made the mistake of royally pissing you off.  
“Call me a witch one more time.” you hissed dangerously into his ear.  
“And what are you gonna do about it… witch?” he choked, a true asshole even in his last moments.  
You turned, still holding him, and literally launched him out of the window, sending him hurtling down god knew how many floors along with a shower of glass from the broken window.  
What better way to send a message to your friends than throwing a SHIELD agent out of the window of a skyscraper?   
Now, however, you were in trouble. You could jump out the window too, but you didn’t trust your magic enough yet to break your fall, and your ribs and leg were still feeling a bit dodgy. Fight it was.  
“Well.” you said pleasantly, turning back to your shocked audience, all of whom seemed to have forgotten they were holding guns.   
“Who’s next?”

Tony’s POV

Tony was getting desperate. It had been three days, and they’d heard nothing. Fury had said that he’d deal with it and make sure that you were safe, but they’d had no word from him yet. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. He felt wracked with guilt about losing your sight in the first place, and now he’d gone and lost you, and to fucking SHIELD of all people! They were meant to be on the same side for crying out loud. And Loki, good Lord. Tony had never seen him such a mess, first he’d been livid, then worried out of his mind, then just downright sullen. God knows what he would do if he didn’t find you soon. Tony did not want to think about it.   
JARVIS’ voice sounded so urgently that it made Tony jump.   
“Sir, there is a situation at the SHEILD HQ.”  
“Is it her? Please tell me it’s her.”  
“It is Y/N Sir.”  
“Oh, thank god, get the jet- shit, REINDEER GAMES!”   
Loki materialised next to Tony.   
“What.”   
“We’ve got her.”  
Less than a minute later the whole team had assembled in the jet, and less than two after that, they were landing on the roof of SHEILD’s HQ.


	5. Be my eyes - part five

Fighting an entire squad of armed SHEILD agents wasn’t the smartest idea you’d ever had. Neither was throwing one of their men out of the window and probably to his death. But, same as you’d told yourself earlier, you’d gotten yourself into this mess and now you had to get yourself out of it. This matter was slightly more pressing however, because the agents were forcing you back down a corridor, despite your best efforts. You knew that behind you lay the high security cells; if they got you into one of those there would be no escape.   
On the verge of panicking, and growing weaker by the second, you prayed that the team were close by, and your prayers were miraculously answered about two seconds later by the agent closest to you.  
“The Avengers are here. Boss wants the girl downstairs.”   
“I don’t think so.” you told the agent, moving towards him with a grin, overly confident now that you knew the team was here. Loki was here. Everything would be- OW.   
You looked down in shock as the bullet ripped through your thigh, hearing a scream of agony which may or may not have been you. The pain made your brain go fuzzy. That was your bad leg as well, the fucker. Your leg gave out beneath you again; you pressed your hand to the bloody wound, gasping in pain and feeling tears spring to your eyes. Someone dragged you painfully to your feet and hauled you away, through several locked doors. You stopped trying to remember the lefts and rights which you might need to escape and accepted your fate, trying to ignore the sickening pain in your leg. You couldn’t escape if you couldn’t run.  
Finally, you were released, and dropped to the floor unceremoniously in front of a pair of legs.   
“Boss.” a man’s voice said, and then the footsteps retreated and a door shut.   
“You’ve caused me a hell of a lot of trouble young lady.”   
You almost cricked your neck you looked up so fast.  
Nick Fury stood over you, smirking down at you with that bad ass looking eyepatch.  
“Fury?!” you half yelled in anger and disbelief.  
“You’re welcome.”   
Son of a -   
“What exactly is it I’m supposed to be thanking you for?”   
“How about getting you your sight back? Or sending that stupid old man to see you when I knew he’d release you? He’s obsessed with you joining SHEILD. Or tolerating your family coming crying to me when you got yourself kidnapped? Your alien boyfriend is one crazy ass bitch.”   
You let out a weak laugh which may have been a sob.  
“Okay. Well, thanks.”  
“Again, you’re welcome. Although I can’t do much about that fight up there, only a few here are loyal to me…”  
“Shit! I threw someone out the window, he wasn’t…?”  
Fury laughed, without any real humour. “No, he was a real nasty piece of work, probably HYDRA. His death will go… largely unnoticed, I believe. Even though he was launched from a window of the SHIELD HQ fifty floors up.”   
You breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly tensed again when you heard a crash from upstairs.  
“I suggest you get out of here as swiftly as possible with that destructive family of yours, especially that boyfriend-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you don’t like him.” you confirmed, struggling to your feet, well, foot. You couldn’t put any weight on your injured leg.   
“Fury… Nick, thank you. I don’t know-”  
“Repay me by getting that lot the hell outta here.” he told you, waving his hands towards the door.   
“Copy that.” you replied, hop-limping over to the door and yanking it open, only to find yourself face-to-face with Loki. You both stopped short.  
You knew it was Loki. It didn’t matter that you’d never seen him before. He was covered in blood and sweat and had a ridiculously massive bruise on his left cheekbone, and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief, but he was quite positively the most gorgeous thing you had ever seen. Even more so than that grey mouldy ceiling.   
His eyes swept across your face, your open eyes, and then down to where there was a gaping hole in your thigh pouring with blood, and then back up to your face. You reached out to cup his cheek in your hand, grinning broadly, trying not to cry, scanning his face intently, memorising every single tiny detail… he was even more perfect then you’d imagined.   
“Loki.” you tried to say, but nothing came out, you were too choked up.  
His face broke into a relieved smile and he pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You did the same, ignoring the pain in your leg, and the fact that you’d gone light-headed from blood loss.  
“I thought I told you to go back to the fucking jet.” he breathed into your hair, squeezing you tighter, in anger or relief, or both.  
You fought down a laugh, inhaling the smell of him, relief coursing through you. He was here, really here.   
“Y/L/N! What did I just tell you!? Get your ass out of here!”   
You and Loki both jumped as Fury’s voice bellowed at you from the room behind.  
“We were just leaving.” Loki called, picking you up, careful not to hurt your leg and turning away.   
You heard Fury muttering something about ‘heavens above’ and ‘alien boyfriend’, and pressed your face into Loki’s chest. You were dead on your feet. Well, off your feet. You were tired, okay?   
Loki was trying to interpret the voices that were all talking to him at once through his earpiece.   
“The SHIELD agents have backed down, Thor is currently boasting about how he scared them – yes, Y/N is fine, I have her, Stark- stop yelling…” you reached up and pulled the earpiece from Loki’s ear as he carried you up the stairs to the roof.  
“He drives me mad.” Loki scowled; you smiled lovingly up at the expression you were sure was going to become all too familiar.  
“Y/N! Thank god, wh - your eyes… IS THAT A GUN WOUND? YOU CALL THIS FINE REINDEER GAMES??!” Tony was on a rollercoaster of emotions; the sound of him yelling at Loki was music to your ears. You were safe now.  
“I’m okay Tony, let’s get in the jet…” you felt like your head was filled with helium, and were pretty sure you were slurring your words.  
“Try to stay with us Y/N, you’ve lost a lot of blood…” Bruce’s familiar voice filled with worry made you feel so much better; you reached out to grasp his hand.   
In the Quinjet the team tried not to crowd around you but failed miserably; you were slumped under Loki’s arm trying not to watch or feel as Bruce sorted your leg out best he could while Loki stroked your hair and reassured you with that calming voice of his you loved so much.  
“Guys… I’m sorry…”  
There was an outburst of protest.  
“No. Nope. I knew you’d do this. Sorry for getting kidnapped? Well, apology not accepted.” Tony told you sarcastically, but looking at you with that look – he wasn’t really mad.  
“No one blames you Y/N, any of us would have gone stir crazy in your position…”  
“You calling me crazy Buck?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“There she is.” he grinned over at you; you smiled back, feeling better by the minute.  
It was so good to see everyone’s faces again.  
Finally you arrived back at the compound; Loki carried you inside and tried to get you to eat something, even though you were practically unconscious at this point. You vaguely heard Nat telling him to just let you sleep, and you were entirely grateful to her for it. The minute Loki laid with you on the sofa and told you to go to sleep, you were out like a light.   
You knew you were safe.


	6. Be my eyes - part six

When you woke up, you were blind again.  
You sat bolt upright, instantly panicking, no, no. A desperate sob escaped your throat and you pressed your palms hard into your eyelids, begging for it not to be true.  
“Y/N? Y/N, love-”  
A pair of hands gripped yours and pulled them away from your eyes, and you could see again. That probably had something to do with the fact that Loki had turned a light on.  
“Oh.” you breathed, beyond relieved. Loki pulled you on to his lap and wrapped his arms around you comfortingly; you returned the gesture. You weren’t sure how long you’d sat like that for, with him stroking your hair and pressing kisses to your forehead every so often, but you hadn’t wanted it to end. Ever, preferably. Eventually though, he convinced you to lie back down with him and try to sleep some more, as it was 3am. You agreed, but made him promise to keep the light on.   
You woke next at a much more reasonable time, and left Loki sleeping peacefully on the sofa to go and take a shower. No one was yet awake, so you didn’t pass anyone on your way. You returned to your apartment in the compound and gathered up all of your shower things, but not before pausing to take in your room. It looked exactly as you remembered it, and had remembered it the whole time you had been without your sight. Entering your en-suite you dumped your towels on the radiator, which was thankfully on, and turned on the shower. Then you caught sight of yourself in the mirror for the first time in over a year. Your mouth fell open.   
You looked so different. A year ago you’d unbeknown to yourself glanced in a mirror for the last time in a very long time, and the girl that stared back at you now was not the same. The skin around your eyes was… well, it looked like what you would expect from being burnt so badly at that close quarters. You’d never really thought about your appearance while you were blind, but now… your Y/E/C eyes hadn’t changed colour or been altered at all as far as you could tell, and they looked weirdly out of place in the chaos of burnt, red skin that surrounded them.   
You blinked back tears. This had been what the others had been looking at for a year. And Loki… how could he love you when you looked like this? It was a mess, he’d never even seen you without your burns…  
“Y/N?” Loki had come looking for you.  
You were about to come up with some excuse about being in the shower when he saw you. You could not get anything past that man. He walked over to confront you.  
“What is it?”   
You pointed at the mirror sourly. He still looked confused.  
“My face Loki. Why would you not tell me…”  
“Tell you what?”   
You just mouthed wordlessly, gesturing at your burns.  
He finally cottoned on, and looked horrified.   
“Y/N, you’re beautiful…”   
You rolled your eyes, hard. Damn, you’d missed that.  
Loki grabbed your face firmly in his hands.  
“Listen to me. You’re seeing it worse than it is. Burns or scars don’t define who you are as a person, you even told me that. I think you’re gorgeous regardless, nothing is going to change that.”   
You softened slightly under his fierce glare; you knew he meant it. It made you want to prove the same thing to him.  
“Can I see you in your Jotun form?”  
He blanched. “I don’t know if that…”  
“Please Loki.” you held his gaze, just as he had held yours seconds before.  
He knew he didn’t have a choice, and pushed the door shut gently. You fought not to show your shock as he closed his eyes and transformed into his Jotun form right in front of your eyes, but you almost immediately got over it. He was still Loki, that was still the same clenched jaw and furrowed brow. You picked up one of his hands and kissed it, and then repeated the same thing he had said to you back to him.  
“I think you’re gorgeous regardless, nothing is going to change that.”   
He responded by rolling his eyes, and you even got a small smile out of him. At least that was something. He changed back into his human form and pulled you towards him to kiss you deeply. Now here was something you hadn’t needed your eyes for anyway.  
Suddenly there came loud pounding from the door, and you jumped apart guiltily.  
“Reindeer games, if you are in that shower with Y/N, I SWEAR TO GOD-”


End file.
